


drunken sin

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Series: Poetry [12]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Acrostic, Angels, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: Nate Ford is a man of many turns over the course of his days.
Series: Poetry [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889668
Collections: fan_flashworks





	drunken sin

Nathanial, saintly one

Angel of gifts given

Takes unusual rest in

Environs of a thief

From such auspicious start

Over his basest nature

Roiling, he turns

Daring of damnation


End file.
